Fighter
by Sweet-Confusion7177
Summary: The Dark Magician GIrl is what everyone thinks her to be, the perfect little airhead that is the apprentice of the respected Dark Magician-EHH. She has to fight through life, and everything hasn't been "perfect." Maybe DM/DMG, but im not sure...dmg/???
1. Fighter

Fighter  
  
"Talking" 'Thoughts' *My notes*  
  
Summary: The Dark Magician Girl. An Air headed Magical Princess who laughs at life, and is a happy being among the shadow realm. Am I correct?? Not a word of it. At least, the part that's true. Struggling through life's cruel game and facing all it's hardships, as an apprentice and forgotten princess of a royal family of magicians. Lovely, isn't it? To add to that, after she runs away from her apprenticeship with the dark magician, Dark forces are after her. Will she run? Or will she fight? An adventure lies straight ahead, though the direction it goes lies all to her.  
  
AN: let's start the Story, Ne??  
  
Her ice filled and hard eyes, once gleaming and careless, showed only concentration and intent, as she breathed heavily, and in hard pants while she leaped and dodged another attack.  
  
Each one of her senses were alert to each and everything around her as she waited for him to assault.  
  
A shot of bright light zoomed at the BMG in an instance. It was obvious he wasn't holding back.  
  
She didn't know what had hit her, although her leg was throbbing.  
  
She wasn't so lucky, but when was she ever? Luck was never on her side, and she wasn't planning for it to suddenly appear. She didn't have to look at her right leg to know something hit her leg.  
  
For a moment, it only stung, but then the gash on her leg begged to differ.  
  
If only she had jumped a few seconds earlier...but she knew 'life wasn't to be lingered on with 'if onlys.' She thought bitterly.  
  
After all, if she had jumped a few seconds later, it would've made that gash seem like a small cut compared to what would've happened.  
  
She winced slightly, though it wouldn't show, and then composed herself.  
  
:[Flashback]:  
  
She had just splintered her ankle, when she tripped.  
  
"Ouch! Ooo.. Time out! Time out."  
  
" Time out?"  
  
He paused and then spoke.  
  
" Do you truly think if this were an actual duel, the opponent would allow you to have a pause in the game?.  
  
They would not hesitate to kill you." The Dark Magician stated softly as an involuntary shiver crawled down her back.  
  
"I..I.."  
  
He ignored her stuttering and they went back into training.  
  
[{End Flashback}]  
  
' I was so young back then...' She laughed quietly to herself.  
  
The Dark Magician once again launched a shot of light from his own staff, but the Dark Magician Girl had dodged it, leaping high and then landing on her feet, staff clutched in her hand.  
  
She gripped it firmly, and pointed it at him, pure animosity showing.  
  
A pink whim of light shot out of her staff, but he had dodged it too easily. She tried again, several whims of pink light shooting out of her staff, but all of them were unsuccessful in their efforts and attempt.  
  
Not even a scratch. She hung her head.  
  
Then, lifted it. Being distracted would just make her vulnerable to another attack, and we couldn't have that now, could we?  
  
She once again took her staff in hand, energy and aura in full blast as she pointed it at him. She raised it over her head, and brought it back, and this time, a mirage of not something similar to light, but something almost solid blasted out of her wand. He muttered a counterspell and an invisible forcefield arose. The mirage of light rebounded once it hit and sent her flying into a bush, and then down onto the floor.  
  
He strode over to her, who was now struggling to get up .  
  
"Better."  
  
He said in one word, and then headed into the palatial.  
  
An invisible force slid the paper door open and he stepped inside, leaving her. 


	2. Die Another Day

_Fighter_  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*My Notes*  
  
Summary: The Dark Magician Girl. An Air headed Magical Princess who laughs at life, and is a happy being in the shadow realm. Am I correct?? Not a word of it. At least, the part that's true. Struggling through life's cruel game and facing all it's hardships, as an apprentice and long forgotten princess of a royal family of Magicians. Lovely, Isn't it? TO add to that, after she runs away from her apprenticeship with the Dark Magician, dark forces are after her. Will she run? Or will she fight? An Adventure lies straight ahead, though the direction it goes lies all to her.  
  
An: Lets go on to da 2nd Chappie, k??  
  
-----------------  
  
The dark magician girl looked down on the ground, and her legs gave away as she found herself on her knees, wallowing in self-doubt. A few strands of her golden hair from both sides fell from her head to the front of her hair, slightly covering a small portion of her face.  
  
"Better." She whispered bitterly, sighing roughly not long afterwards.  
  
'Better.' She took a closed fist and slammed it towards the ground, but rather firmly than menacingly.  
  
Her eyes held uncried tears from long ago, and they'd be left that way.  
  
She wouldn't cry. She forgot how to cry a long time ago, when she was little. She wouldn't be able to even if she could because she would force herself not to. Instead, she just closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stood up.  
  
She slowly muttered an enchantment to herself healing the gash in her leg, realizing something, and then putting on a half scoff, half smile.  
  
' Can't believe I'm moping about this...this word. Have I really become so .permissive? Well...who says I can't mope? Not like there's anyone to stop me. ' She pouted before reaching the thought that she was being so...childlike.  
  
She sighed once again to herself. She was a child. Well, a teenager anyways. And she should be able to act like one. Like she used to, ya know, Carefree and Fun. Not all mopy and the "I can take anything seriously and will."  
  
'Do I miss being me?' She pondered before rolling her eyes and standing up.  
  
She couldn't really take it much. This charade. She couldn't believe how well the Dark Magician could though, and he was like maybe only five years older than her- though he did seem much older with the forever wisdom and all.  
  
She hated acting so grown up. So...not her. But she didn't have much of an option. And even if she could be herself, it wouldn't be the same because of a certain tragedy. One that had scarred her for life.  
  
" Toughen up."  
  
She ordered firmly to herself while frowning a bit.  
  
The bloody gash had become nothing more than a white scar. She went into the house, but then a sudden gust of wind flew by her, tripping her at the entrance. She tripped and fell, and mentally kicked herself for having doing so.  
  
For, once she had gotten up, she found out that the Dark Magician had not been the only presence here. She saw Dark Witch, smirking, and looking quite smug on the couch.  
  
The Dark Magician Girl glared at her, and then there was a pause.  
  
" Hi..."  
  
She said hesitantly with a small form of ice hanging on these words, before looking at the Dark Magician seeing if there could be an answer to why she was here. She found none. Just a blank gaze right back into her eyes, which frightened her somehow as she looked away quickly, and before realizing it, blurted out  
  
" What are you doing here?" Her head tilting to the side and her eyes rudely questioning, before she covered her mouth.  
  
OK...I don't expect reviews, but they would be nice..^__^ 


End file.
